


Colors

by notjustmom, scrub456



Series: More Imagination (2021) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Psych (TV 2006), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Colors, Gen, M/M, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Time to start fresh. We're kicking off the new year with a fic and art exploration of our beloved fandoms through the use of color.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: More Imagination (2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087973
Comments: 385
Kudos: 62





	1. Azure

“Do that thing you do,” Tony said with a smirk.

“You mean this thing?” Stephen muttered as an azure butterfly lifted from his fingers and landed on Tony’s shoulder.

“Some day you will tell me how you do that.”

“Nope.”

“Aww, c’mon...”

“No. If I taught you my magic, I wouldn’t be -” Stephen bit his lip and shrugged.

“Impressive, amazing, brilliant and sexy as hell? Stephen, you know even if you weren’t a wizard -”

“Sorcerer.”

“Right. Even if you weren’t a sorcerer, I’d still find you impressive, amazing and brilliant -”

Stephen gave him a rare grin, then leaned in to kiss away his next word.


	2. Blush

You okay?” 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” Peter said, relieved she couldn’t see him blush at the moment. “Ready for our date?”

“There’s more?” MJ asked as she looked around to make sure she was on solid ground again.

“Of course, that was just me -”

“Showing off?”

“Yeah, just a bit. You hungry, or do you want to go watch a movie -”

“How about we just go for a walk?”

“Yeah, I could that, too.” Peter kissed her forehead, then held his breath as she slipped her hand into his and held on tightly.


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed as Angelo winked at John, as he cleared away the emptied dinner plates.

“You know.”

“Know what?” John tried not to grin, but failed badly. “Alright, yes -” His voice faded when Angelo placed the biggest, most luxurious piece of chocolate cake he had ever seen between them. “You’re not the only one who can hack into the birth records.”

Sherlock blinked at him, then started to laugh and didn’t stop until tears were running down his face. “Sorry. I just - I didn’t know - I should have realised -” John rolled his eyes, then froze as Sherlock reached for his hand. “You like me, you really - no. You love me.”

“Good deduction. Took you long enough. Now, eat your cake, before I do.”


	4. Dandelion

“When did She decide to create weeds?”

“Hmmm?”

Crowley sat up, pulled a fully blown dandelion from the grass and blew the seeds into the air. “Dandelions. I think they are perfectly good plants. They grow without troublin’ anyone else, they make a nice crown, and the colour’s like nothin’ else. So wot did she have against them?”

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. “Humans. They don’t appreciate flowers unless they are fragile and overly priced. She thought they might like them, I mean, after that whole episode with the erm, the hmm, boat -”

“The Flood, ya mean.”

“Yes, alright, fine, yes, the Flood. She realised she had overstepped just a bit.”

“OverSTEPPED?”

“Well, overreacted.”

“OVER -” Crowley was nearly hissing, but took a deep breath in, held it for a count of 10 and let it go again.

“She did feel bad - so, she came up with the rain-bow, and then tossed a few billion seeds, and thought that was enough of an apology.”

Crowley settled back into the grass and nodded. “Yeah, we all make mistakes, I suppose.”

“Even you?” Aziraphale rolled over just enough to look at him.

“Yes, even me. On occasion, I do make the occasional misstep.”

“For instance?”

“Milli Vanilli. Jar Jar Binks. And that Cats movie, not sure what I was thinking, I guess I thought if Dame Judi was in it - ah well. We win some, we lose some.”


	5. Eggplant

If one was brave enough to ask him why he dressed the way he did, he might reply something about vanity, and leave it at that. The truth, of course, was that his coat and aubergine(John would always call it his eggplant shirt until it became the purple shirt of sex... well, that’s a story for a different time) shirt were his armor and his safety net. They protected him from letting anyone too close, for if they were allowed to observe him as he observed everyone and everything in his line of sight, they might see that he, too, was just a man.


	6. Fern

“You need to grow BETTAH,” Crowley yelled at the quaking plants, terrified as usual, all except the one fern that he’d had since -

“Eden,” the fern grumbled matter of factly.

“Naah.”

“’Tis the honest truth, as far as truth goes, which is neither here nor there.”

“Are ya speaking in riddles now?” Crowley stopped and realised he was talking to a fern, a tall, luxurious, beautifully groomed fern, but a fern nevertheless.

“‘e wouldna go with ye.”

“Nope. I could, we could go anywhere, anywhere at all, but he -”

“Wants to save them. The humans.”

“Yep,” Crowley scowled at the spray bottle in his hand, and muttered, “Not even sure what he sees in ‘em, seems to think there is hope that mebbe, one day, they’ll square themselves away - 6,000 years - goes by so quick. Where wuz I - oh, right.” He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Just do bettah, yeah?”

“Don’t worry,” whispered the fern. “’e does love ye ya know.”

“Not so sure ‘bout that, think I might’ve, pushed him a bit much, angels - they, he, especially -”

“How long have ye known each other?”

“Forever,” he hissed, then shrugged and nodded at the fern before slouching away, slightly mollified, in search of tea.

“It’s alright, ‘e’s gone, just breathe, everyone.”


	7. Gray

He supposed the dull gray of the bedsit was better than the bright beige of the sand that he would dream of when he actually allowed himself to sleep, but there were nights when he would remember the night sky, clearer than he had ever seen before, and that one moment when all was still before all hell broke loose.

Perhaps one day, he would find something to yank him out of his self-exile from, well, himself and the colours would return. For now, he just needed to remind himself to breathe, do the next best thing. If only he could be certain of what that could be.


	8. Heliotrope

“Abby gave you the shirt.”

Shawn stared at Gus then looked at himself in the mirror. “Yep.” Then he paused and glanced nervously at his friend. “Does this mean -”

“That you are in an actual, real life, committed relationship? Yes. That you need to buy everyone in town sunglasses in January, also yes. Heliotrope before March? I don’t even know you.”


	9. Indigo

“Have to say -”

Bucky sighed, waiting for whatever snarky reaction Sam would have about his attempt to finally do something with his hair. He was pleasantly surprised, though he tried not to show it when Sam grinned and offered him his hand. “Looking sharp, Buck, you clean up nice.”

As he grabbed onto Sam’s hand, for the first time in decades, he somehow knew someone had his back again. “Thanks, Sam. I’m starving - buy you some breakfast?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Not when I make the best eggs in town - you like them scrambled or scrambled?”

Bucky grinned at him and muttered, “Hmmm... think I’ll go with... scrambled?”


	10. Jade

Thor blinked at the jade green eyes he never thought to see again, then paused as he saw the anger in them. He knew it wasn’t an apparition, or one of his tricks, it was Loki in full rage. And yet - he still could remember the days when they were brothers, brothers in the best sense of the word. 

“Brother,” Loki spat out, then grinned at him in that way that meant only trouble.


	11. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to a Crayola color site, Kryptonite is a very specific, obnoxious shade of green.

He had to admit, that before Afghanistan - his personal Kryptonite were the burgers from In and Out. He would spend thousands of dollars to get them shipped to wherever he was when he wasn’t close enough to the one place that made his burgers exactly the way he liked them.

On his return home, however, all he wanted was the greasiest, closest burger that Happy could find, and he settled for three from Burger King without complaint.


	12. Lilac

“Hell’s bells, sorry - it’s Gabriel at the door.”

“Gabriel? Not the Gabriel?”

“One and the same, and he’s -”

“Still the same pain in the arse.”

“Yes, but now he’s using my tailor, he asked for a rec, and I couldn’t very well send him to anyone but mine - and well, now - my tailor loves Gabriel - not as a person, but -”

“- as a clothes hanger?” Crowley lowered his specs as he watched the slight blush of jealousy darken the angel’s cheeks.

“Precisely. Clothes hanger. A tall, well-proportioned one at that - so very unlike me, and he even wears lilac well.”

“You listen to me, Aziraphale. You are perfection itself, have been since the beginning of - well, if not time, since the first time you corporated.”

Aziraphale tried to look away, but Crowley reached out and traced his jawline with a single finger. “Perfection itself. I’ll vamoose so he won’t see you conspiring with the enemy. Ciao.” With a snap of his fingers, Crowley disappeared, removing any sign that he had ever been there.


	13. Magenta

“Wanda, dear?”

“Yes, Vision?”

“I do rather like this new black and white aesthetic we have going on these days, but -”

“Yes, I know, I do miss color every once in a while, especially your lovely shade of magenta, perhaps one day they will come up with a way to colorize us.”

“One can only hope. Now, about dinner?”


	14. Nyanza

The angel knew he shouldn’t, but there was something about the way the serpent hissed ever so quietly in his ear that made him want that apple more than anything he had ever wanted before.

“Yessssss....” Crawley whispered once more, and if he could have chuckled in his serpent form, he would have, as Aziraphale reached one nyanza clad arm upward, and wrapped his fingers around the perfect green apple. Of course since it was Eden, all the apples were perfect, but this one seemed just to be a bit more perfect somehow. “Now...taste it, you know you want to.”


	15. Orange

“Why orange?” Sherlock grumbled as he pulled the shock blanket tighter around himself.

John rolled his eyes and asked quietly, “Is there another colour you’d prefer?”

Sherlock’s teeth stopped chattering as he considered the question. “A nice green, or -” he paused as he finally met John’s eyes for the first time since they’d gone for a rather cold swim in the Thames. “Or indigo - rather like your eyes, the colour they get when you are pissed off at me like you are now.”

“Not pissed off.”

“No? Then - oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. Ready to go home?”

Sherlock nodded and they let the blankets drop from their shoulders as they got to their feet and reached for the other’s hand.


	16. Platinum

He gave a brief thought to the first time he had helped her cut her hair, the night when she knew she could no longer go home - whatever home had been back then. It wasn’t that long ago, and yet it seemed like years. He had cut it short, and then bleached the red to the platinum she kept up somehow - the glorious red that he had always admired, but never told her, and didn’t tell her now. 

“Cap?” Nat’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“Ready?”

“Honestly, no, but we don’t have a choice, do we?”

“Nope,” she answered with a smirk, and stalked off without another word.


	17. Quicksilver

Watson rolled his eyes and sighed. “What is it?” By now, he should be used to his friend’s quicksilver mind, and yet, there were moments when Holmes could still surprise him. He glanced down at his pocket watch, but knew he wouldn’t make it to tea with his in-laws to be, then followed after Holmes, as he always had and always would.


	18. Rose Gold

Morgan dropped to the ground, then removed the newest version of the helmet from her face and stared out across the lake. She heard her father settle on the grass next to her before she saw him and waited for him to speak before she looked over at him.

“New helmet looks good.”

“You don’t think the rose gold is too much?”

He reached over and picked up the helmet, and inspected it for a long moment. “Naah, I think it’s perfect. Besides, you’re a Stark, and Starks, well, we tend towards a bit of -”

“Razzle-dazzle?”

“Exactly. Razzle-dazzle.” He grinned at her, then cleared his throat. “Ready for a flying lesson?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Light is perfect, skies are clear.”

“What about Mom?”

Tony shrugged. “Your mom has always known that you’d follow in my footsteps, even before you tried on her anniversary helmet that year - remember?”

“Yeah, course I remember.” She squinted as the sunrise brightened the lake, then picked up her helmet and got to her feet, then offered her father her hand, and helped him up. “I’ll never forget. I promise.”


	19. Sepia

Sam entered the apartment, his arms full of groceries, and nearly made some snarky comment when Bucky didn’t look up, but was carefully turning the pages of a book. He didn’t think Bucky was much of a reader, and he’d never shown any interest in anything on his bookshelf. He shook his head as he carried the bags into the kitchen and put them away, then turned to look at his roommate, still lost in thought.

He walked over to the couch and froze as he understood it wasn’t just a book, but an old leather bound sketchbook of sepia, that had literally been through the wars. He cautiously laid a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and let out a slow sigh of relief as he didn’t jump, but simply closed the sketchbook and handed it to him. “He never went anywhere without it.”

Sam sat down next to him on the couch and gingerly opened it to the first page, mostly just studies of Bucky’s eyes and the smile Sam had never seen before. He turned the page and shook his head. “Damn. You two -”

“We thought we were invincible. He was. Me, not so much.” Bucky shrugged again and was about to get to his feet when Sam cleared his throat, and muttered, “You’re still here, Buck, and I’m - well - I’m -”

“Wilson, you ain’t gonna get sappy on me, are you?”

“Me? Nah, just sayin -”

Bucky turned and looked at him, and offered him a smile, one that nearly matched the sketch from over seventy years earlier, “I’m actually happy - well, I’m getting used to being here, anyway. What’s for dinner, I’m starving.”


	20. Terra Cotta

“Angel.”

Aziraphale knew that tone, exasperated fondness laced with a bit of disappointment. 

Hell’s bells. Crowley had discovered his latest failed attempt to keep a green plant alive. He knew better, he did, but he had seen the terra cotta pot made of what seemed to be angel’s wings in the window of the florist down the street one morning, and he had believed it was a sign -

“We’ve talked about this.” Crowley placed the now very dead whatever it had been on Aziraphale’s desk and put his hands on his hips. “What are you?”

“I am a bookseller.”

“And what am I?”

“You?”

“Me.” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“You are -”

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed, then ran his fingers over the copper colored leaves until they slowly dropped off and new green leaves unfurled from the stems. “I am a gardener. You are a bookseller, not a very profitable one, but that was never the point to this place, was it? But, angel, next time, before you purchase another innocent plant, stop, phone me and I’ll talk you out of it.”

“Take care of her for me?”

“Of course, angel,” Crowley bowed lightly, picked up the pot and was nearly out the door when he looked over his shoulder and asked, “Dinner, later?”

“Sushi?”

“Of course, sushi,” Crowley muttered, then began whistling as he and the newly resuscitated plant exited the bookshop.


	21. Ultramarine

“It’s perfectly obvious,” he said, and allowed himself a smirk as the tables were turned for once. “You like everything to be complicated, when sometimes the answer is ridiculously simple.”

Sherlock blinked once, then looked away, but was soon drawn into the light he saw in the deep ultramarine eyes. “John. It can’t be as simple you make it out to be.”

John cautiously took a step closer and studied the crinkle that appeared between the sea-green eyes whenever Sherlock was stumped by a puzzle. “It can be as simple as you wish it to be. I love you. Because you are you. Why is that so surprising?”

Sherlock tried to look away again, but John shook his head. “Please. Don’t turn away. I’m here, because I want to be here with you.”

“It is surprising because you are the first, and I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve -” He put a finger to his lips and was startled by the sparkle in John’s eyes.

“It isn’t a question of deserve, it is a fact. And if you studied the evidence, it is the only possible -” His next words were lost to a soft, questioning kiss, and he responded with a kiss that answered any doubts that may have lingered in Sherlock’s mind.

“I see,” he said quietly.

“Do you?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. But, I suppose it’s something I could get used to, if needs must.” His usually stoic face broke into a grin, then turned serious again, as he took John’s hand and raised it to his lips.


	22. Viridian

There was something about how the city looked before dawn, before the rest of the populace took over, with all of its noise and roughness, that reminded Crowley of the garden before, in shades of viridian and sea-green.

"You remember -" he began quietly, and he shivered as Aziraphale took his hand and squeezed lightly.

"Yes, my dear, of course, I do. But would you go back if you could? Wouldn't you miss some things?"

Crowley pondered the thought for a moment. "I'd miss the music, and your good wine after hours, that little grin you get right before your sushi is placed in front of you -"

He watched as the angel blushed, and he murmured, "And the way your cheeks pink up when you are pleasantly surprised by something I said."

"Oh, Crowley, you old romantic."

"'m not."

"Are so."

"Only about you, angel. Now, might I tempt you with a bit of breakfast?"


End file.
